El Resplandeciente Cambio I
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: ...Comenzamos De Nuevo Cuando Sera El Dia Que Este circulo vicioso quiero cambiar esta rutina, hasta que te vi himeko cambiaste el tiempo ...
1. 1 El Resplandeciente Cambio

_**Pensamientos**__: __**"**__Ojala Que Le Guste Mi Preciado Sol__**."**_

_**El Resplandeciente Cambio**_

_Pasaron Varios Años Hasta Que Finalmente Volvieron A Encontrarse, Por Primera Vez Para Ellas Fue Un Encuentro Muy Especial, Ese Día Fue Inolvidable En Aquel Lugar En Ese Parque, Donde Se Destacaba Una Gran Fuente De Agua Y Más Aun En Ese __Sitio Se Hallaba Una Hermosa Joven Aquel Rostro Iluminado Por La Luna, Cuya Mirada Estaba Fijamente Admirándola Firmemente En Sus Ojos Se Apreciaba Una Serenidad Profundamente Como Siempre Lo Hacia, Pacíficamente En Sus Ojos Penetrantes De La Encantadora Chikane Siempre Esperando Algo Fuera De Su Rutina Pero Esta Vez En Este Mismo Lugar Se encontraba Otra Jovencita Que Se Dirigía Su Rumbo A Un Departamento. Su Presencia Se Trataría Como Del Mismísimo Sol En Persona El Cabello Dorado Dejándose Llevar Por El Frío Viento De La Noche, De Pronto A Chikane Se Le Hizo Muy Tarde Así Que Se Anima Cerrando Sus Ojos Y De A Poco A Poco Levantándose Del Lugar Para Marcharse A Su Casa Pero Antes Se Acercaba Una Alegre Sol Tratando De Iluminar Aun Mas El Lugar De La Fuente, La Joven De Ojos Amatistas Se Dio Cuenta De Que Había Una Persona Cerca En La Fuente De Agua, La Joven De Cabellos Dorados Pensaba Que Se Sentía Mal Y Tuvo Una Necesidad De Ayudar A La Desconocida Fue Corriendo Para Poder Ayudarla, Mientras Tanto La Joven De Cabellos Azulado Murmuraba Unas Palabras Para Sí._

_-Comenzamos De Nuevo Cuando Será El Día En Que Pasara…- Sonriéndose, Hasta Que Sintió Una Corriente De Viento Se Oyó Un Susurro De La Esplendorosa Joven De Cabellos Dorados Diciéndole._

_-Estas Bien?...-Sus Ojos Amatistas Quedaron Por Un Momento Del Po__der Capturar Toda La Figura De Aquella Joven De Cabellos Azulados Y No Pudo Ver Sus Ojos Ya Que Estaban Cerrados Pero La Joven De Ojos Amatistas Muy Preocupada Y Tratando De Ver A Reaccionar A La Otra Joven De Ojos Zafiros Y Su Pelo Iluminada Por Efecto De La Luna En Ese Encuentro Tan Inesperado. La Hermosa Joven De Cabellos Azul Al Escuchar Esa Dulce Voz De La Joven De Cabellos Dorado Su Cuerpo Reacciono De Una Forma Muy Rara Pero Era Una Sensación Muy Agradable, Lentamente Comenzó A Abrir Sus Ojos Para Buscar Esa Tierna Voz._

_-Si Estoy Bien.- Le Dice Suavemente Con Su Tono De Voz __Respondió Dulcemente A La Joven De Cabellos Dorados. De Pronto La Joven De Cabellos Azul Abrió Sus Ojos Hasta Que Ambas Jóvenes Quedaron Muy Perplejas En Ese Instante Fue Como Si Se Hubiera Congelado El Tiempo, La Joven De Ojos Amatistas Interrumpió Este Momento._

_-Gomene (lo siento) pensé que se sentía mal- Se sonroja al ver el radiante y perfecto rostro de la joven de cabellos azulados, mientras que ella rápidamente hace una pregunta de que se vaya sin poder verla de nuevo._

_-Vives cerca de aquí o vives más allá?.-Tratando de capturar todo lo que iba a hacer la joven de cabellos dorados y esta le se sonroja un poco mas de lo indebido responde medio avergonzada._

_-Vivo muy cerca de aquí.-Cada palabra pronunciada para la joven de cabellos azulados era un sueño que __jamás quisiera despertar._

_-Y tú por cierto donde vives.- La Joven Estaba Jugando ambas manos con sus dedos índices en la cual estaba sonrojada tratando de evitar esa profunda mirada de la dulce mirada de la joven ojos zafiros._

_- __Mmm... Pues muy cerca de aquí, me alegra mucho que estés cerca, por cierto esto no es un sueño verdad?.-Tratando de comprobar todo lo que sucedía, para la hermosa cabellos azulados no era verdad, lo que tanto había anhelado desde el fondo de su corazón._

_-No, es un sueño.-Dice la tierna ojos amatista siendo muy comprensible con la otra joven de cabello azul._

_-Esto es un sueño.-Se balancea en donde se encuentra la dulce joven impactante y le da una respuesta dándole un beso delicadamente en la mejilla de la hermosa ojos de zafiro y al ser esto su rostro mostró un leve son__rojamiento que pudo notar la radiante joven de cabellos dorados, mientras que la otra joven se toco su mejilla con su mano frotándose suavemente._

_-Era necesario esto que hiciste?.-En ese momento la joven Chikane estaba muy calmada su mirada fija con los de la amatista._

_-Es que para mi fue la mejor respuesta Gomenasai (Perdóname) si no te agrado.-Se sentía culpable de aquel acto que hizo, su mirada lentamente bajo.-Será mejor que me vaya Lo Siento.-De a poco estaba dando pasos para alejarse de la hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, La joven Chikane tratando de reaccionar rápidamente murmurando para sí._

_-No quiero perderla…-Así que __corrió un poco detrás de ella y mientras que la otra joven de ojos amatistas no se daba cuenta de la reacción que tuvo la encantadora Chikane, A Himeko se le cian algunas lagrimas y murmura para si misma._

_-…Siempre les hago daño…- Algunas palabras las escucho Chikane._

_Y ella le toma el antebrazo y le da un giro inesperado y la jala en donde se encontraba la hermosa joven Chikane __respondiéndole__._

_-…Eso no es verdad, por cierto…-Mirándola seriamente.-…No me dejes, me gustaría demasiado que fueras mi amiga.-Se vio un leve sonrojo por parte de Himeko le encanto esta __reacción que tuvo la joven hacia a ella.-Quiero que nos veamos seguidamente me lo prometes?.-Himeko llorando abrazo a Chikane._

_Las dos se veían muy tiernas y feliz por este maravilloso momento inexplicable era hermoso lo que realmente comenzaban a sentir estas jóvenes iluminadas por los radiantes rayos de la luna y un proveniente murmullo de Chikane hacia el oído de Himeko pronunciándole aquella palabras._

_-Por supuesto que si mi hermoso Sol.-Con esa respuesta Himeko se sintió muy halagada._

"_Me dijo hermoso Sol que lindo me hace sentir esta joven, es tan hermosa como la mismísima Luna". _

_-Por Cierto me encanta la forma delicada en que me tratas. Tú también mi Luna encantada Y brillante, sabes es la primera vez que no me quiero separar así como estamos ahora y que estabas haciendo por estos lugares a estas horas.-Preguntaba curiosamente Himeko y la joven de cabellos Azulados no tardo en responderle a la tierna joven, un poco sonrojada por aquellas palabras._

_-Mi resplandeciente Sol se me olvidaba presentarme, Himemiya Chikane.-La Joven De cabellos dorados no tardo en presentarse ante su protectora._

_-Kurusawa Himeko , Chikane-Chan esta haciendo mucho frío porque nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar que te parece?.- Mientras que Himeko estornudaba por tanto frío que dejaba la noche en la fuente que se encontraban._

_-Que tal si duermes en mi casa por hoy si?.- Tratando Chikane de convencer a Himeko con sus dulces y tiernas palabras su mirada gentilmente hacia ella._

_-Esta cerca de aquí Chikane-Chan?.-Muy atenta y curiosa a la vez._

_-Por Supuesto que si Himeko, vamos caminemos por mientras…-Le da su chaleco de un color plateado, que se lo ponía en las espaldas mientras caminaba junto a Himeko._

_-…No quiero que tomes un resfriado por mi culpa Himeko.-Al escuchar eso las palabras de la peliazul, la joven radiante se sonrojo y le devolvió una mirada hacia Chikane._

_-Sabes, nunca me han invitado ir hacia a una casa, Chikane-Chan puedo tomar tu mano?.-La joven amatista siéndole muy sincera a la resplandeciente peliazul._

_Chikane se dio cuenta de que su Sol había sufrido lo pudo notar mirándola fijamente, hasta que se volteo para poder pensar con mas claridad hacia la otra joven de cabellos dorados, su mirada tranquila y relajante marcando el horizonte, Chikane le copio delicadamente la mano de su adorada Sol Entrelazándose sus dedos con los de ella._

_-No te he respondido la pregunta que me hiciste anteriormente...-A Himeko se le había olvidado con facilidad._

_-Umm…Esto…Chikane-Chan, Se me ha olvidado la pregunta que te mencione hace rato.-Dedicándole una sonrisa dulcemente hacia Chikane._

_-Himeko… -Volteo para mirarla y fácilmente le sonrío de una manera muy elegante, cosa que a Himeko le agrado y también le devolvió la mirada._

_-…Veras, sierre tengo una rutina que empezó levantándome muy temprano para ir a la escuela y todas las chicas me admiran porque soy muy talentosa, toco el piano, juego tenis y muchas otras cosas mas pero que de importar. Luego de que terminara la escuela me dirijo hacia mi casa, tomo una Ducha, y enseguida me iba a esta fuente siempre me ha agradado estar en este lugar porque estoy en un lugar en donde nadie me molesta.-Himeko miraba a Chikane muy atenta de cada palabra que pronunciaba su Luna, mientras sin haberse percatado que había llegado a su casa._

_-Chikane-Chan, debe ser muy aburrido haciéndolo una y otra vez, ahora que lo pienso, creo que voy a la misma escuela porque en todos lados he oído tu nombre pero no le di mucha importancia y jamás te he visto, hasta ahora.-__Mientas Chikane se detuvo, soltó la mano de su Sol cuidadosamente para abrir la reja de su casa, por otro lado la joven de cabellos dorados miraba el palacio demasiado atento no podía creer que su Luna viva en este lugar._

_-De verdad vives aquí Chikane-Chan? Es sorprendente y muy lindo.-Muy maravillada mirando a Chikane._

_-Himeko, no es para tanto vamos.-Mientras le toma su mano cuidadosamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta, las dos iban corriendo para llegar. Después, Chikane estaba muy fascinada al tener a alguien con quien estar su mirada serenamente mirando hacia la puerta hasta que llego y la abrió rápidamente se vio unas de las empleadas de confianza esperando a la joven Chikane._

_-Lo Siento por llegar tarde, traje a alguien conmigo.-Himeko estaba muy nerviosa estaba atrás de las espaldas de Chikane viendo la casa._

_-Señorita desea comer algo.-Pregunto la sirvienta de confianza de la joven __Chikane, mientras que las demás fueron a descansar._

_-Vamos, Himeko no tengas miedo.-Siendo muy agradable con su Sol, mientras que ella le había sonado un rugido proveniente de su estomago, la joven de cabellos dorados ambas manos se la dirigió en donde se produjo el sonido provocando que se sonrojara fácilmente._

_-Ve a preparar la cena Otoha-San.-Siendo muy cortes, mientras que la sirvienta fue enseguida a preparar la cena para ambas jóvenes encantadoras, cuando se retiro la empleada a la hermosa Chikane se le escapo una risita entre dientes._

_-Himeko,__ porque no me dijiste que tenias hambre?, te hubiera comprendido, vamos a tomar un baño juntas por mientras este listo la cena.-Estando muy entusiasta con su Sol._

_-Si, Chikane-Chan también vas a comer o no tienes hambre?.-Caminando con Chikane dirigiéndose al cuarto del baño, ambas entraron la joven de ojos amatistas vio lo espacioso que era pareciera un santuario majestuoso solo para La hermosa joven de cabellos Azulados, en el cual era muy sagrado._

_-Puedes esperarme Himeko tengo que traer unas cosas enseguida volveré a acompañarte si?-Dedicándole una sonrisa a su más preciado Sol fue a buscar algunas prendas de dormir para ella y a Himeko, por otro lado se desnudaba poco a poco quitándose su ropa para poderse meter, era una especie de aguas termales pero en privado solamente para su luna protectora, Himeko esperaba a su Chikane no se iba a bañar sin que apareciera primero dijo para si._

_-Todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora, acaso siento algo más por ella.-Tocándose su pecho y se escuchaba sus latidos fuertemente por ella._

_-Que este sentimiento es producido por Chikane-Chan, es muy calido me hace sentir segura cuando estoy a su lado…-_

_Se escucho que abrieron la puerta del baño en la cual apareció la encantadora Chikane con las prendas de dormir._

"_Ojala que le guste a mi preciado sol".Mirando las prendas de piyama una era de un rojo de color carmesí y el otro transparente que era para Himeko._

_La joven de cabellos Dorados, al ver a su encantada Luna quedo demasiado sorprendida observándola y Chikane volteo directamente en donde se encontraba su Sol antes sus ojos desnuda quedo pasmada, a la joven Himeko no pudo contenerse más ella salto para dirigirse en donde estaba su protectora y le dio un beso muy apasionado abrazando frágilmente a Chikane, ella también hizo lo mismo, la joven de cabellos Azulados sintió como un calor proveniente del beso de su sol que le recorría todo su cuerpo lentamente que era una sensación demasiado agradable, la tierna joven Himeko se separo del contacto de los labios de su protectora muy lentamente._

_-Chikane-Chan, creo que…-Interrumpió Chikane, alzando su mano izquierda en la cual estaba libre, su dedo índice hizo su parada en los dulces labios de Himeko._

_-Te quiero, desde que rompi__ste este círculo vicioso.-La joven de cabellos dorados estaba sorprendida._

"_Es justo lo que le iba a confesar"._

_-Chikane-Chan…-Mientras la veía perdidamente en sus ojos._

_-Te espero, no te tardes demasiado.-Himeko se sentó cerca del agua para jugar con sus pies, esperando a su preciada Luna se desnudara para estar junto a ella, mientras tanto a la encantadora joven Chikane rápidamente se quito uno a uno sus ropas y sigilosamente caminaba en donde se encontraba la tierna joven Himeko en la cual estaba sentada, Chikane se agacho para dirigirse en su objetivo el oído de su Sol._

_-Me tarde mucho.-Para Himeko fue muy agradable el susurro blindado por su protectora._

_-Claro que no.-Le respondió la joven Himeko dulcemente._

_-Que alivio, vamos.-Suspiro tiernamente dirigiéndose a los encantadores ojos amatistas para perderse en ellos._

_-Chikane-Chan.-Les brillaba sus ojos al verla. _

_Ambas se metieron al mismo tiempo en bañarse, estuvieron en un largo periodo viéndose la una a la otra en silencio que les bordeaba contemplaba este preciado momento, luego recordó Chikane la cena por lo cual ha pasado, mucho tiempo juntas bañándose, pero ambas se sentían este calido sentimiento._

_-Vamos a mi cuarto.-La joven Himeko quedo muy pensativa._

_-Lo quieres hacer ahora, Chikane-Chan.-A la encantadora Luna no pensó que su Sol le pronunciara aquellas palabras quedo por un segundo perpleja._

"_Pero no estaba nada mal la idea"._

_-Himeko…-Le sonrío.-No era eso, es que debemos ir a cenar porque la comida debe estar en mi cuarto ya preparada._

_-Verdad, Chikane-Chan, Gomene (Lo Siento) por decir eso, no me acordaba lo de la cena.-Mientras estaban poniéndose las prendas de dormir que había traído su encantada Luna._

_A Chikane la llamo la atención del como le quedo perfectamente el piyama a su sol su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por Himeko comenzó a sonrojarse su mirada estaba enfocada en ella._

_-No tienes que disculparte, fue un impulso para ti…-Himeko se dio cuenta de que Chikane la estaba viendo muy fijamente sobre ella._

_-Pasa algo Chikane-Chan tengo algo raro en mí.- Se estaba viendo la joven de cabellos dorados en si misma._

_-No es que la verdad no puedo quitar mi mirada fija en ti porque te ves demasiado hermosa para mi Himeko.- sus ojos zafiros enfocaba un brillo especial al decir aquellas palabras._

_-Umm…Esto… Chikane-Chan, no se que decirte gracias.-Se sonrojaba y se __movía de un lado para otro._

_-Himeko, ahora vámonos en donde esta mi cuarto, ven conmigo.-Tomándole la preciada mano de su Sol, saliendo de la habitación del baño y se notaba una sombra a lo lejos que era la sirvienta de confianza en la cual las estaba esperando a las jóvenes, llegaron al cuarto de su Luna encantada._

_-Espero que los disfruten.-Siendo amablemente con ambas jóvenes._

_-Gracias.-Respondió gentil.-Te puedes retirar Otoha-San._

_-De Nada Señorita Señorita.-Hizo una referencia leve y se fue._

_-Entremos a cenar, mi princesa resplandeciente.-Entro en la habitación, la Peliazul dando unos pasos y luego volteo para ver a Himeko alzo su mano para que pasara en el cuarto de la protectora joven. Himeko vio como la ventana de la habitación de su preciada la iluminaba completamente a la perfección, sus ojos amatista trataba de capturar todo ese segundo. La joven de cabellos dorados levanto suavemente su mano izquierda para estar junto a su protectora, ambas se dirigieron a la cama en donde se veía unos platillos que contenían langostas, camarones, lechugas y varios tipos de ensalada._

_-Todo se ve muy delicioso Chikane-Chan.-Mientras se sentaron en la cama._

_-Ojala que te guste mi resplandeciente Sol.-Mirándola fijamente, con su tono de voz dulce._

_-Por supuesto Chikane-Chan.-Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Bueno, Himeko comenzamos a comer.-Siendo muy gentil._

_Ambas jóvenes empezaron a comer por lo visto a Himeko estaba siendo hambrienta, cada alimento ingerido por el resplandeciente Sol sin embargo se puso a observar que detenerse se le notaba en su preciado rostro alrededor del labio superior tiene rastro de comida, por lo tanto Chikane a punto de terminar la cena se dio cuenta de que a Himeko, tiene algo en la cara en la cual se trataba un pedazo de comida, la hermosa cabellos azulados quedo en un instante viéndola, y su preciada Himeko se dio cuenta por lo que le devolvió la mirada, pero a la vez e sonrojaba poco a poco._

_-Chikane-Chan…-Le brillaba los ojos al ver a la joven._

_-Tienes Algo…-Mientras alzo su mano derecha para sacarle el pedazo de comida y se lo lleva a su boca, comiéndoselo._

_-Mmm…, que delicioso, ahora tengo el sabor de Himeko en mis labios.-La Joven de cabellos dorados quedo pasmada viendo a la hermosa joven Chikane observándola del cada detalle de su acto por lo que miro a un lado para que su luna no se pudiera percatar de que estaba sonrojaba en sus mejillas._

_-Creo que hemos terminado.-Mirando el techo y luego volteo para mirarla.-Que te parece si duermes en mi cuarto, por lo que a mi dormiré al lado si?.-Le propuso con gentileza y una dulzura a la tierna Himeko._

_La joven de cabellos dorados se volteo para mirar a la joven._

_-S…Si…-Chikane se levanto de la cama para irse al cuarto del al lado._

_-Chikane-Chan?-A la encantadora joven se detuvo y se volteo para ver que es lo que le pedía su amada._

_-Pasa algo malo.-Le dedico una sonrisa tiernamente._

_-No, es necesario de que te vayas al otro cuarto a dormir.-Dijo seriamente._

_-Y donde tengo que estar?.-Le contestó media dudosa._

_-Pues, conmigo si te vas a dormir en la otra habitación me sentiría muy insegura e inquieta si no te tengo a mi lado.-Siendo muy amable y al término de sus palabras le dedico una maravillosa sonrisa._

_-Himeko…-Mirándola fijamente le bordeaba en sus ojos un brillo especial._

_-Ven conmigo, Chikane-Chan.-Su gesto de amabilidad ofreciéndole su mano para la joven. Mientras que su protectora daba unos cuantos pasos, estando frente a ella de su preciado Sol en la cual tomo su mano y la beso, el gesto tan delicado para __Himeko que se ruborizo mientras tanto que Chikane se sentó junto a la joven de cabellos dorados en su cama._

_-Chikane-Chan, Te Quiero.-Mirándola fijamente y también con ese brillo especialmente en sus ojos hermosos amatistas, delicadamente sus manos suaves se deslizaron hasta llegar el rostro de la piel blanca de la encantadora Chikane, acariciando ambas mejillas que se detuvo el cario hasta que la tierna __Himeko se acercaba poco a poco sus labios en contra de su Luna encantada hasta que los labios alcanzaron su objetivo en contra de Chikane, un beso muy delicado las preciadas manos de la joven de cabellos dorados se deslizaron para acariciarle alrededor de la espalda recorriendo lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura de su amada Luna, que esto se convirtió un tierno abrazo, tratándose de algo muy valioso no se fuera alejar de ella. Un murmuro se escucho de la otra joven de cabellos Azulados hacia la otra joven._

_-Him…-Tratando de pronunciar su nombre de la otra joven._

_Himeko, se detuvo con las caricias hacia su amada y alzo su dedo índice hasta llegar en los labios suaves de Chikane._

_-No tienes que decir nada en este momento, quédate conmigo si?.-Al término de sus palabras le dedico una sonrisa y enseguida de ese gesto le dio un beso._

_De pronto su amada Luna comenzó a bostezar y a la joven de cabellos dorados soltó una leve risita._

_-Chikane-Chan, __Porqué no me dijiste que estabas cansada así hubiéramos descansado quiero que siempre me digas lo que te pasa, no quiero que me lo ocultes, Chikane-Chan lo que siento por ti es verdadero y no puedo estar ni un segundo sin Chikane-Chan.-El tono de voz de la joven cada vez era más triste por lo que la encantadora joven de cabellos Azulados, miro atentamente a la joven de ojos amatistas._

_-Gomenasai (Perdóname), Himeko-Le dio un beso.-Por favor no estés triste.-Acariciándole la mejilla de su preciado Sol.-Sinceramente, no deseo ver tu rostro de ese modo, Himeko tu sonrisa es todo para mi__, sin embargo no me gusta separarme de tu lado mi resplandeciente Sol, Himeko.-Bostezo otra vez.-Sinceramente, deseo dormir.-Abrazando a la tierna joven de ojos amatistas.-Lo siento por arruinar este momento.-Sintiéndose culpable tratando de mirar hacia abajo._

_-No, tienes porque sentirte culpable, Chikane-Chan.-Acariciándole, los cabellos Azulados de su hermosa Luna.-Ya, que estamos juntas, mañana almorzamos en la escuela o demos un paseo… ._

_Mientras que la joven Himeko daba ideas para sugerir y pasar el resto del día planeándolo y por otro lado la encantadora Chikane se quedo dormida pero abrazando a su hermoso Sol de ojos amatistas. De pronto la joven Himeko se dio cuenta de que no le respondia su amada Luna ninguna de sus ideas._

_-…Chikane-Chan?...-Media desconcertada.-Que te parece?."Se habrá quedado dormida?, intentare una vez llamarla."-Chikane-Chan…-No hay respuesta por la otra joven de cabellos Azulados, solamente se oía su respiración._

_Himeko se dio para sí misma una sonrisa muy satisfactoria, muy delicadamente acomodo el delicado cuerpo de la joven de ojos zafiros en la cama, después de que terminara de acomodar el frágil cuerpo de Chikane. Himeko se adentro a la cama tomando las frazadas para poder cubrirse junto con su amada Luna, la joven de cabellos dorados permaneció contemplando al mirar a la hermosa Chikane cara a cara poderla admirarla de cada perfección en su delicado rostro, los ojos amatista de aquella joven se podía observar que le brillaban, busco una mano de la otra joven de cabellos Azulados delicadamente entrelazándose en contra la suya._

"_Duerme tan placidamente, quien diría que este fue el mejor día al haberte encontrado en la fuente, iluminada por aquellos lunares por la cual tu presencia era resplandeciente."_

_-…Chikane-Chan…-Susurro la joven, acaricio una de mejilla expuesta de el hermoso rostro de la joven Peliazul._

_Parece que la encantadora joven Chikane escucho aquel susurro pronunciando su nombre llamándola su querido Sol, aunque pareciera que tuviera un sueño profundo la joven le respondió con un murmullo._

_-…Gracias, Himeko me alegra al haberte encontrado, estoy muy contenta del tenerte aquí en ese instante conmigo…-La Dulce voz de la encantadora Chikane pronunciándole, fue una melodía maravillosa para la tierna joven Himeko, su mirada se concentro e los labios de la joven de cabellos Azulados, la joven Himeko en sus ojos amatistas comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y dirigiéndose a un especifico objetivo muy fácil en la cual era los preciados labios de la encantadora joven Chikane en lo que fue un beso dulce y sincero, se separo del contacto que tuvo y le respondió aunque estuviese dormida._

_-También te debo las gracias mi hermosa, Chikane-Chan.-Himeko, comenzó a tener sueño también sus ojos cansados pero no de ver el calido rostro de la joven Peliazul__, lentamente los cerro uno a uno tratando de contemplar cada vez más de cómo dormía su luna hasta quedándose dormida con su preciada Chikane._

_**ARIGATO A "jessi", "CARLA-CHELITHO" Y POR ÚLTIMO A "KARIN MIYAZAWA" (POR CIERTO ME ENCANTAS COMO HACES TUS HISTORIAS ME HACEN SENTIR EN EL AMBIENTE, ESPERO QUE SIGAS CON TUS HISTORIA O PROYECTOS QUE PRETENDAS HACER SIGUE CON "ILUSION DE EPSILON" SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEERON MI HISTORIA CONTINUA POR SI ACASO ESTEN PENDIENTES DE QUE ACTUALICE EN MI HISTORIA...)**_

_HE VISTO QUE SALIO OTRO MANGA ES LA ACONTINUACION DE KANNAZUKI NO MIKO SE LLAMA ZETTAI SHOUJO SEIKI AMNESIAN CONOCIDO COMO HIMEGAMI NO MIKO CON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES CHIKANE & HIMEKO PERO LES CAMBIO LOS APELLIDOS PERO SE CONSERVA LOS PERSONAJES EN TODOS SUS ASPECTOS BUENO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW SALUDOS ^_^… CONTINUO SI O NO?_


	2. Un Sueño Para Perderte II

" _Un Sueño Para Perderte._**"**

_Las hermosas jóvenes abrazadas a la una a la otra bordeándolo de un resplandor siendo más brillantes por los provenientes rayos que les bordeaba. Luego, algunos de estos rayos le comenzaron a molestarle a la encantadora joven de cabellos Azulados __comenzando abrir lentamente sus ojos, al terminar viendo el resplandor calido que le bordeaba el sol a su amada al abrir sus ojos zafiros implementando su mirada alrededor de los rayos impactantes del sol se fijaron en la mirada calida de Chikane contemplando al ver a su amada Himeko que su compañía era admirable verla durmiendo junto a ella con su preciado Sol en la cual su presencia indescriptible de explicar para la encantadora joven de ojos zafiros, los rayos solares fijamente en la dulce Himeko la iluminaba como si fuera otro Sol más amigable y agradable._

_-Himeko…-Le acaricio una de las mejillas expuesta delicadamente.-Que hermoso ver como duermes a mi lado pareces un ángel tan frágil.-Mientras le pronunciaba palabras tan bellas y halagadoras para que la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados se despertara._

_Sin embargo la dulce Himeko estaba en un profundo sueño que difícilmente se pudiera despertar en el cual era una pesadilla del como perdía a su amada de su lado sin poder verla otra vez en sus sueños vivía en este instante se encontraba en lo más profundo del mar junto a su luna tratando de alcanzarle la mano y cada vez su encantadora luna se hundía y la joven Himeko desesperada por no atraparla sin embargo se desmayo por tragar demasiada agua pero se quedo con la viva imagen de la sonrisa de la encantadora joven hacia ella e iluminaba por los rayos en su presencia, de pronto a la tierna Himeko su cuerpo fue arrastrado por las olas sin importar el rumbo y esto la llevo en una isla desierta que solamente se encontraba su presencia, en la arena estaba su delicado cuerpo con varios arañazos por culpa de las olas en contra de algunos rocas en la cual fue el impacto de la fuerza hacia él._

_-En donde estas Chikane-Chan…-Botando agua, no quería abrir sus ojos quería comprobar la existencia de su amada junto a ella._

_Sin embargo estaba hablando pero dormida en sus sueños y esto provoco que si estaba junto a Chikane pero no la encontraba en sus sueños solamente escucho una proveniente voz a lo lejos del mar se oía._

_-Junto a ti acaso no lo ves mi princesa.-Queriendo que despertara, le acariciaba el pelo de su hermoso Sol._

_-Chikane-Chan…Te he perdido por mi culpa.-Comenzando a llorar y se levanto levemente para mirar a su alrededor y comprobó que no estaba su encantadora Luna acompañándola del todo._

_-Eso es mentira, mi amado Sol quiero que te fijes bien, me __tienes aquí contigo.-Con su tono de voz dulce._

"_Debe estar soñando mi Himeko me encantaría saber que es pero le seguiré el juego ojala que no se trate nada malo.__**"**_

_**-**__A donde, si estoy en medio de la nada.-mirando a cada alrededor.- No te encuentro, si te perdí de mi lado- El tono de voz de la tierna joven se fue entristeciendo cada vez más._

_-Himeko, nunca pienses que estas sola siempre voy a ir contigo en cualquier lugar en donde estés.-Le susurraba en el oído. Esto provoco que a la joven de cabellos Dorados se tranquilizara sus mejillas mostraron un leve sonrojo._

_-Chikane-Chan, no se que hago en este instante, esta comenzando a hacer frío y oscureciendo y tengo miedo Chikane-Chan.-Mirando fijamente hacia el océano ya que fue lo último que vio de ella._

_-Pues, trata de construir algo que te proteja del todo ese frío que te invade mi Sol calido.-Cada vez quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando._

"_Como me gustaría estar contigo, en tus sueños Himeko esta pesadilla del estar sin mi te preocupa mucho no es así?, sin embargo a mi me pasaría algo similar mi Sol quiero que despiertes de ese sufrimiento, haré todo lo posible que despiertes de ese letargo sueño, algo se me va ocurrir mi hermoso Sol no preocupes más se me ocurrirá algo.__**"**_

_-Gracias, Chikane-Chan sé que te encontraré__ otra vez haré todo lo posible.-La joven Himeko preparándose para dormir ya que había hecho una especie de casa compuesta de hojas de palmeras, lianas que sujetan algunos de esos techos formado por madera seca que se encontró durante el recorrido._

_Aquella joven en sus propios sueños no podía conciliarlo aun tenia demasiado frío permanecida en la cama tapada por las hojas de palmera que era una especia de frazadas, daba vueltas y vueltas pero no lograba dormir así que tomo una decisión que no dormiría hasta verla, estaba sufriendo demasiado por su ausencia solamente podía oír aque__lla dulce voz que la acompañaba, decidió salir del lugar y fue a caminar por algunos cuantos pasos de ahí, pisando continuadamente la arena de la isla hasta que se detuvo y se sentó a mirar el mar del como pudo ser tan cruel al llevársela._

_-…Porque no me llevo a mi en vez de a ella…-Suspiro contemplando su mirada en el mar.-Chikane-Chan…-Murmuro la joven, esperanzada de volverla a ver de nuevo a su lado._

_-Himeko, si te hubiera sucedido a ti mi preciado Sol no soportaría el hecho de perderte en el mismo lugar en el cual te encuentras prefiero morir al mismo instante en tú mueras también.-Su tono fue dulce a la vez seriamente con respecto a las palabras pronunciadas por la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Quiero saber si estas muerta o me equivoco porque no creo que estés muerta escucho tu voz perfectamente como si estuviera junto a mi__, Chikane-Chan te extraño.-Sus ojos amatistas brillando por el reflejo del mar hacia ella y también estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar._

_De pronto la Luna mas bien comenzó a iluminarla y se percato de eso pero no se había dado cuenta que la presencia de la Luna la acompañaba, miró fijamente como si Chikane fuera ella. Mientras tanto la joven de cabellos Azulados se dio cuenta de que su hermoso Sol estaba sufriendo por esa pesadilla no podía contenerse a mas ese dolor que estaba cargando con sí misma __así que tuvo que ocurrírsele algo rápidamente para poderla despertar._

"_Y si se tratara como los cuentos hadas? De ese profundo sueño la despertara un beso, ojala que eso funcione.__**"**_

_Lentamente cerraba sus ojos zafiros tratando de encontrar su objetivo en la cual era los dulces labios de la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados, hasta que por fin la había besado._

"_Habrá funcionado? Por favor que funcione.__**"**_

_En sus sueños el mar __se presento diferente había un color a semejante del pelo de la encantadora Chikane cada vez se veía mas la figura acercándose en donde se encontraba la otra joven de cabellos Dorados su ojos amatista permaneciéndole fijamente la mirada si era ella comprobar que realmente era su amada, así que corrió._

"_Tiene que ser ella sin duda alguna.__**"**_

_**H**__asta que la figura se notaba completamente era el perfecto cuerpo esbelto su piel blanca que hermosamente reflejaba con los rayos lunares viniéndose hacia su preciada Himeko._

_-Chikane-Chan!.-Gritaba con desesperación al correr, quería comprobar si realmente era ella._

_-Vas a despertar, mi princesa.-Siendo gentil con un tono agradable, para la joven Himeko provoco ese calido sentimiento que le bordeaba en todo su cuerpo._

"_Sin duda esa es la voz la delicada voz de mi Chikane-Chan.__**"**_

_La joven de cabellos Dorados se acerco al mar y era la joven de cabellos Azulados al frente de ella mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amatistas, pero lo que realmente era estar con ella así que la abrazo__._

_-Por fin estoy completa…-Abrazándola.-Chikane-Chan.-Y se separo del abrazo y la miro con esos brillos en sus ojos._

_-Despertaras?.-Le pregunto, dudosa._

_-Despertar de que?.-Estaba desconcertada con la pregunta de aquella joven._

_-Por favor, mi Himeko vuelve para ver tu preciada sonrisa.-La joven mirándola completamente para ver si dio resultado de que despertara._

_-Definitivamente no comprendo si te estoy viendo aquí y escuchándote tus dulces palabras acompañándome …_

_La joven de ojos Zafiros decidió besarla otra vez y la interrumpió con sus argumentos avaladas en ella, y parece que tuvo resultado. El sueño de la tierna joven había terminado por fin y Chikane decidió darle un castigo por no haberse despertado la primera vez tuvo una ide__a de esconderse en debajo de en donde se encontraba Himeko, sin embargo la joven comenzó a despertarse sus ojos hermosos reflejaban los rayos solares en sus, hasta que despertó de su sueño mirando si estaba junto a su encantadora Luna._

_-Chikane-Chan?.-Preguntaba.-De verdad todo esto fue un sueño al conocerte?.-Se precipitaba al no verla.-Todo fue un sueño tan hermoso y difícil de creer.-Suspiro.-Pero…Te volveré a encontrar otra vez?.-Se preguntaba una y otra vez si su amada existía o no._

_-Claro que si…Porque tardaste tanto en despertar?.-Escondida detrás de Himeko.-_

_-Aun, puedo escuchar tu encantadora voz.-Suspiro._

_-Seguirás oyéndola solamente para ti.-Acercándose a Himeko para darle una sorpresa._

_-Creo que eso no bastara de conformarme, hasta poder verte ahora y de verdad que estés aquí.-Su tono triste y algo esperanzado._

_-Trata de mirar a tu derecha y me dices que ves.-Gentilmente le respondió a la joven, estaba esperando a que mirara. _

_-No encontrare nada…-Volteo a su derecha y se encontró aquella joven de cabellos Azulados, con sus ojos Zafiros fijamente viéndola en todo accionar de la joven Himeko.-Chikane-Chan…-Comenzó a llorar.-Chikane-Chan, no me hagas esto.-Mirándola fijamente.-No ves el susto que me lleve al perderte en mis sueños y ahora esto._

_-Bueno…-Se sentó alrededor de ella y la abrazo delicadamente.-Trate de despertarte pero no pasaba nada solamente quería verte despertar te susurraba en tu frágil oído de mi Himeko, tuve que idearme algo para que por fin pudieras despertar de esa pesadilla de sin mí, en esa idea fue…-Le puso en duda de que fue a su hermoso Sol._

_-Fue…Chikane-Chan.-Tratando de no llorar más porque se encontraba con su protectora._

_Chikane, se separo del abrazo y le dijo clavándose su mirada en contra de los de Himeko, hasta que._

_-Fue… Esto.-Y la beso apasionadamente acariciándole la mejilla luego paso a tocarle delicadamente su pelo, como si fuera un papel fácil de romper hasta que se detuvo.-Eso fue.-Sonrojándose y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos._

_-Como no me pude despertar con eso era fantástico, ojala que me toque mas seguido estos sueños extraños, no crees Chikane-Chan.-Mirándola juguetonamente, quizás que ideas se le vino a la mente a esta joven._

_-Pero, Himeko no estabas sufriendo igualmente me pasaba a mi.-Su mano en el pecho.-Si te pasara algo no lo soportaría.-Le brillaban los ojos, su mirada se hizo aun lado._

_-Lo se, Chikane-Chan es por eso que te quiero lo suficiente para no volverte a perder otra vez.-su mano le toco la mejilla en contra la de su Luna haciéndola voltear para que la observara fijamente.-No quiero que estés triste, por mi culpa si estas de ese modo igualmente estaré así.-La beso dulcemente, le acaricio su pelo perfectamente brillante en __el efecto de rayo del sol reflejado en ella._

_-Esta bien…-Se detuvo de las caricias.-En eso tienes razón mi Himeko, Pero que haremos en este Hermoso día blindado por nosotras(…)._

_**QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS DE NUEVO "KARIN MIYAZAWA" A "JESSI" POR SUS COMENTARIOS VALEN MUCHO PARA MI Y POR ULTIMO A "SHIZU-CHAN", AL**__**GUNA IDEA PARA PONERLE EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS…**_


	3. El Tormentoso Paseo Parte I

"**E**l **T**ormentoso **P**aseo I**"**

-_Ahora Que Dices Eso Chikane-Chan, antes de que te quedaras profundamente dormida, debo decirte que estuve admirándote toda la noche.-En sus mejillas se vieron ruborizadas.-Hasta que me quede dormida viéndote, Chikane-Chan.-Se puso un poco nerviosa al decir esas palabras dirigidas para la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros._

_-Himeko.-Suspiro, le devolvió una mirada profundamente.-Sabes, antes de que te despertaras te veías tan perfecta en ese instante fue como un momento muy valioso al estar contigo.-La abrazo, gentilmente.-No, quería despertarte te veías como un ángel que difícilmente pudiera molestar, pero al escucharte que me perdiste por tú culpa, tuve que impedirlo e interrumpir ese maravilloso momento._

_-Chikane-Chan, realmente te preocupo al igual que tú a mi…-Le susurro a la joven de hermosos cabellos Azulados._

_-Por supuesto que sí mi Himeko, siempre estaré ahí contigo tal como te lo dije en tus sueños aunque no se si me habrás escuchado del todo.-Separándose del abrazo y poniéndose en duda las palabras que dijo._

_-Desde, que comenzaste a hablarme o sea cuando te perdí en las profundidades del océano__, tu voz Chikane-Chan es la que me esperanzo del todo.-Le brillaba los hermosos ojos amatistas de aquella joven._

_-Que alivio, al fin al cabo te ayude en algo no es así?.-La miro sonrientemente._

_-Si, Chikane-Chan hubiera sido horrible esa pesadilla sin tu cálida ayuda.-Le acaricio la piel suave de su Luna._

_-Mi ángel, quieres dar un paseo conmigo?.-Le propuso dulcemente a la joven Himeko.-A donde te gustaría ir?._

_-Pues__...-Dejo de acariciarle su piel suave y comenzó a dudar alzando su dedo índice hacía en el mentón y comenzó a pensar.-Chikane-Chan ahora que lo recuerdo te estaba proponiendo ideas para este día pero el caso es que no me di cuenta que estabas placidamente dormida, luego pedí tu opinión al respecto y vi como no me respondías y al final me quede en los últimos instantes viéndote dormir.-Mirándola fijamente dudosa._

_-Estaba muy cansada por el día de ayer y siempre ha sido así, agotadores pero doy el esfuerzo de que no se notara en mi.-La miraba seriamente.-Realmente lo siento por no haberte respondido desde ahora no será así atenderé todas tus dudas u opiniones al respecto, te parece bien Himeko?.-Con su tono dirigido dulcemente hacia la joven de cabellos Dorados, que se sonrojaba por pedir las disculpas._

_-Bueno…-Se sonrojaba.-Chikane-Chan no es gran cosa, me preocupas más del que descanses o sino no hubieras tenido las energías necesarias para estar completa…-Interrumpió la joven de ojos Zafiros._

_-Tienes razón en eso, Himeko y cambiando de tema que ideas me estabas proponiendo mientras dormía?.-Clavándose la mirada en la joven de ojos amatistas._

_-__Emm…Déjame recordar.-Pensando dudosamente.-Ya lo recordé Chikane-Chan lo que te había mencionado era si dábamos un paseo o almorzamos en la escuela o ir de compras…-amablemente le propuso las ideas mencionadas pero la joven de ojos Zafiros interrumpió a la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Himeko, si almorzamos en la escuela sería muy problemático para ambas el escándalo que provocarían los chicos, pero con que idea te gustaría más?.-Pensando en la idea que le menciono su Sol, gentilmente le dedico una sonrisa en su pregunta._

_-Esto…Chikane-Chan.-Se puso un poco nerviosa.-__pero dime tu donde deseas ir conmigo por esta vez, en otra oportunidad elegiré en donde desearía ir si?.-Le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente, lo cual la joven de cabellos Azulados en su rostro se aprecio un breve sonrojo._

_-Como tú lo desees Himeko.-Volteando la mirada aun lado para no demostrar el rubor de sus mejillas.-Me encantaría dar un pase__o contigo por aquellos lugares tan hermosos como tú mi Sol._

_La joven de cabellos Dorados se percato __del sonrojo lo cual decidió hacer una acción inesperada._

_-Chikane-Chan...-Alzo su mano esta hizo que hiciera que tocara una de la suave mejilla de la encantadora joven en la cual permitió que esta se volteara al mirarla.-Sabes…-Se avergonzó un poco de su acto.-No te di el comienzo de este día...-Se acerco lentamente para besarla, acariciándole __su hermoso cabellos Azulados bordeado por los resplandor del Sol, y la otra joven de ojos Zafiros abrazándola tenuemente contemplando cada caricia que le proporcionaba.-Interrumpió la joven de cabellos Azulados._

_La joven de cabellos Azulados separándola lentamente de su asombrosa Himeko, mirándola fijamente y le alzo una de sus manos con el dedo índice arriba hasta llegar en los labios dulces de su princesa._

_-Himeko__, quiero que lo guardes en otro momento más adecuado para ambas si?.-Le dedico una sonrisa al término de sus palabras._

_-De acuerdo, si tú lo prefieres así, Chikane-Chan.-Su mano busco a la que estaba en sus labios entrelazándose con las suyas, su mirada se clavaron con la joven de ojos Zafiros y le dio un pequeño beso, por no haber proseguido con las caricias que le había dado.-Chikane-Chan, preparémonos para hoy, antes de que se acabe el día, quiero disfrutarlo al máximo sabes?.-Le dedico una sonrisa._

_-También deseo lo mismo.-Le acaricio una de las mejillas delicadamente.-Podría estar todo un día sin dejar de mirarte, Himeko.-Se aprecio en el rostro de la joven de ojos Amatistas un leve rubor en sus mejillas en la cual Chikane se percata de aquello y le da un beso en una de ellas, después la observo por unos segundos hasta que le dio un beso apasionado que lentamente que se alejo para no proseguir.-Perdóname, Por no darte el comienzo del día de hoy, Himeko.-Su mirada reflejaba esa serenidad y paz, mientras que la joven de cabellos Dorados queda perpleja por la acción de su encantadora Luna que lo hizo desprevenida, a la joven de cabellos Azulados le pareció raro la expresión de su bondadoso Sol.-No te agrado, Himeko.-Sintiéndose culpable __**"**__No debí hacerlo tan rápido, para la próxima será muy lento pero seguro.__**"**__Su mirada volteo a la ventana._

_-No…-Trato de reaccionar rápidamente.-No, es eso…-Sus manos iban a un lado a otro tratando de captar la atención de su Chikane, de que no fue así.-Es que…-Se sonrojo.-Me sorprendiste mucho Chikane-Chan, pero por favor no me evadas tu mirada en otro lado__, no te sientas culpable del todo me agrado mucho.-Le dio un beso._

_-Siempre me haces sentir mejor a tu lado, Himeko.-Se ruborizo un poco en las mejillas de la joven encantadora de ojos Zafiros.-Entonces, preparémonos para este día.-La miro fijamente._

_De pronto se escucho golpear la puerta en donde se encontraban las hermosas jóvenes de cabellos Dorados y Azulados, era la sirvienta de confianza de la joven Himemiya no paraba de golpear como si algo le hubiera pasado en esa habitación ambas jóvenes se voltearon miraron en donde se hallaba la puerta del cuarto._

_-Señorita puedo pasar?.-Estaba muy curiosa porque quería ver a la joven de cabellos Azulados que estaba haciendo con la otra joven que la considera como una intrusa._

_-No, se te ofrece algo?.-Siendo muy cortes con la sirvienta._

_-Es que __ya le hicimos el desayuno para que baje señorita.-Desilusionada, En Su Voz Se Noto Algo Tristes por no dejarla entrar._

_-Gracias, por avisarme pero no desayunaremos por hoy, tengo algo pendiente que hacer en este instante.-Miro se volteo en donde se encontraba la joven de ojos amatistas en la cual le bordeaba un resplandor que le bordeaba en todo su presencia por efecto de los rayos del sol.-Puedes dejarme la cocina preparada, puedes retirarte.-Con tono de voz dulce y calmada a la vez._

_-Si, señorita como usted ordene.-__Se retiro de la puerta en donde se encontraba el cuarto de la encantadora joven de cabellos Azulados, y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para tenerle todo listo a su alcance._

_-Pero, Chikane-Chan porque no vamos a desayunar?.-__Pregunto muy dudosa._

_-Porque vamos a preparar el desayuno en la cocina y luego vamos a dar un paseo exclusivamente para ti y para mí__, que te parece.-Le busco una de las manos de Himeko y se la alzo en su rostro e hizo contactos con los labios de la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros.-Mi sol?.-La observa detalladamente para que le diga la respuesta._

_-__Chikane-Chan…-Se ruborizo en sus mejillas.-En donde me vas a llevar?.-Pensando en que lugar la iba a llevar su hermosa Luna._

_-En donde nos encontramos la p__rimera vez Himeko, que opinas?.-Siendo Muy gentil y directa con la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si, me encantaría en donde nos vimos por primera vez, además Chikane-Chan donde tú vayas también iré contigo, tú igual harías lo mismo no es así.-Emocionada por ir al lugar con su encantadora Luna._

_-Si, Himeko yo también haría lo mismo por ti, y después de ir a la fuente en donde nos encontramos por primera vez iremos a un lugar secreto en donde sé que te encantara y que nadie más lo conoce.__** "**__Ojala que le guste solamente estaremos nosotras dos y sin intervenciones.__**"**__-Le dedico una sonrisa suavemente._

_-Ya, quiero ir al lugar que me mencionaste Chikane-Chan.-Emocionada al escuchar las palabras de la hermosa joven de cabellos Azulados__._

_-Yo, También, Himeko.-Les brillaban sus ojos al mirarla t__an contenta en el rostro de la joven de ojos Amatistas.-Bueno, Dirijámonos a la cocina para alistar todo lo que tengamos que llevar.-Se levanto de la cama y alzo su mano en donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si.-La observa atentamente, y le coge su mano con la suya.-Chikane-Chan.-Se ruborizo y con una sonrisa en su rostro levantándose del lugar para ir junto a la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros._

_Ambas jóvenes se tuvieron que vestir con el típico uniforme del la escuela otachibana, Chikane sus dedos se deslizaban sobre sus hombros tocando las riendas del vestido más hermoso de su casa lo eligió solamente para este momento especial el estar con Himeko, se sentía muy feliz que para ella era desconocido y nuevo nunca había experimentado algo como esto era calido, seguro pero te hace sentir como satisfecha contigo misma al lado de la joven de cabellos Dorados. __**"**__Himeko, sin poder tenerte y verte en un solo día sería demasiado para mí al no poder contemplar el perfume de tú calido Sol que llevas contigo.__**"-**__Suspiraba la joven con sus pensamientos tristes hacia la tierna Himeko._

_Mientras que la otra joven de cabellos Dorados observaba atentamente como su adorada Luna de desvestía en frente de ella contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos delicados que le encantaba se ruborizaba, Himeko poniéndose uno a uno su uniforme de la escuela a la misma que asiste__ de su hermosa Chikane, a la joven de cabellos Dorados admiraba los movimientos delicados al ponerse la ultima prenda que era la falda como su piel blanca de sus pies se reflejaba con los rayos proyectados de la ventana de su cuarto provocando que su presencia fuera mas radiante y frágil, a la joven de ojos Zafiros como termino de cambiarse fue a ayudar a la joven de ojos Amatistas en lo que le faltaba que solamente era amarrar la cinta en el uniforme a la tierna Himeko todavía no dejaba de mirar a su Luna estaba tan relajada y quieta a la vez, mientras Chikane se acercaba a la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Himeko, te __sucede pasa algo?.-Se acercaba en frente a la joven de ojos Amatistas._

_-__Umm…Esto, Chikane-Chan te estaba viéndote.-Volteo a un lado su mirada, para no mirarla y ocultar su rubor en las mejillas._

_-Mi Sol yo igual hice lo mismo contigo.-Alzo su mano y se dirigió en las mejillas y __le volteo la mirada de la joven hacia ella.-Pero no te diste cuenta de aquello, Himeko.-La beso.-Creo que te falto una parte de tu uniforme.-Le mostró la cinta a la joven de cabellos Dorados y sonrío._

_-Es verdad Chikane-Chan__, me la pondrás no es así?.-Se le pudo notar una sonrisa en su rostro de la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Si, Himeko te la pondré enseguida consta de unos segundos.-Mientras la cinta le bordeaba en su cuello y también le hizo un nudo con delicadeza.-Ahora nos podemos__ ir a la cocina para alistarnos te parece bien, Himeko.-Le hablo sinceramente gentil hacia la otra joven._

_-Si.-Le dedico una sonrisa muy brillante.-Chikane-Chan, ya quiero ir al lugar del que me mencionaste.-Muy emocionada al decir esas palabras para la joven de cabellos Azulados._

_-De verdad pero después que estemos en la fuente.-Suspiro.-Himeko ya ansío ir en este momento__.-La miro fijamente._

_-Yo, también Chikane-Chan.-Le devolvió la mirada con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Vamos a la cocina.-Le mostró su mano para que fuera con ella._

_Ambas __jóvenes salieron del cuarto de la encantadora joven de ojos Zafiros tomadas de la mano de su bondadoso Sol sintiendo el cálido calor en su mano que le recorría alrededor de su cuerpo mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la mansión de la joven de cabello Azulados en la cual caminaba con mucha elegancia junto a la tierna joven de ojos Amatistas que le transmitía un resplandor hermoso. Habían llegado a la escalera, Chikane alzo su mano en el pasamano de la escalera bajando cuidadosamente con Himeko lentamente una a una hasta que llegaron al final, se dirigió a un pasillo de al fondo en donde se encontraba la cocina impecable todo lucia muy limpio y por supuesto que con todo los alimentos que le había pedido a Otoha._

_-Himeko, voy a buscar unos delantales.-Le señalo en la dirección en donde se encontraban.- Espérame para que cocinemos juntas si?.-Le hablo muy dulcemente._

_-No te preocupes, te esperare Chikane-Chan.-Mirándola __con un brillo en sus ojos hacia la joven de ojos Zafiros.-Chikane-Chan.-Se susurro cuando la joven había abandonado la cocina para ir a buscar los delantales._

"_Que tal si le preparo en este momento el desayuno y el almuerzo para que no desperdiciemos el tiempo valioso entra nosotras, estoy ansiosa de ver el lugar que me prometió Chikane-Chan, preparare algo que le va a encantar unos huevos revueltos a y también el postre que será un pastel hecho por mi de fresas y muchas otras cosas de que seguro le gustara__**"**__.-Suspiraba la joven de preparar la comida.-Empecemos a cocinar.-Siendo muy optimista consigo misma y se estaba remangando la ropa de sus brazos._

_Mientras la otra joven de cabellos Azulados estaba en otro cuarto buscando los delantales para ella y su preciado Sol._

"_Porque no lo encuentro si estoy segura de que están aquí.-mientras sacaba unas cosa viejas con mucho polvo.-A menos de que alguien lo haya puesto en otro sitio tengo que encontrarlas.__**"**_

_Mientras que la joven de cabellos azulados husmeaba las cosas de lado a otro en la cual no hallaba nada o cosas inservibles que estaba demasiada rotas._

_-Me estoy demorando mucho.-suspiro.-Himeko, espera un poco más.-De pronto su cabeza la movió en una dirección lentamente hacia arriba mirando el techo quedo por unos instantes pensante._

_En la cocina estaba la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados muy alegre cocinando maravillosamente bordeaba por un aura atrayente y muy resplandesedora, por lo tanto la joven poseía en sus manos un cuchillo en el cual estaba cortando unas verduras para después cocerlas era lo único que le faltaba._

_-bueno, solamente esto es lo ultimo y saldremos.-Se dedico una sonrisa, mientras cortaba.-Espero que le guste.-Cuestionándose y poniéndose en duda a la vez poniendo su dedo índice en el mentón.-Porque te habrás demorado tanto, Chikane-Chan.-Suspiro, de pronto se hizo un corte con el cuchillo.-¡Ay!.-Grito levemente.-Que raro que me hice este corte, tengo el presentimiento de que algo fuera de lo común nos pase después.-Suspiro y miro su dedo en donde se hizo a herida.-Chikane-Chan…-Sus palabras se oyeron vacías._

_-Ya no hay caso de seguir buscando, siento que a mi Himeko esta triste, iré enseguida ojala que no me equivoque(…)_

**GRACIAS A **_shizu-chan; _Karin Miyazawa ; jessi **Y POR ULTIMO A** bash** TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUEN CON MI HISTORIA =) Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE POR QUE LA SEGUNDA 0.0 ES MUY LARGA Y TODAVIA ME FALTA ESPERO QUE ME ESPEREN SI TIENEN IDEAS PARA MI HISTORIA ME DICEN n_n BUENO SE ME CUIDAN SAYO…**


End file.
